The Legend of Annabeth: The Last Airbender
by Thee Sun
Summary: This is just a series of Avatar and Percy Jackson crossover drabbles that I'm writing during my wait for Mark of Athena. They're set in the atla universe with pjo characters. Discontinued
1. The Girl in the Ice Berg

Summary: This is basically a Percy Jackson/Avatar crossover in order to tide me over until Mark of Athena comes out next month.

Pairings: Percabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar, the Last Air-bender.

Rated K+

Percy's POV

A bright light erupted from the ice berg and a slender girl fell into his arms. She had blonde hair that curled like a princess. Her eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that they were a startling gray. They suddenly opened wide in confusion, as she tried to get to her feet.

She grabbed an odd contraption from where she was sitting, and then she started to look around. He then noticed the blue arrow tattoos on her forehead.

"Who are you?" she asked, examining him, "And where am I."

"I'm Percy," he said, and then he made a large hand gesture to the frozen wasteland, "And this is the South Pole."

She started wondering around the remains of the ice berg and he called out, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" When all he heard in response was silence, he went to follow her.

He turned the corner and found her sitting atop a massive fluffy beast.

His eyes widened in near terror and he asked, "What is that thing?"

"My flying bison," she said matter-of-factly.

He thought of her gray eyes, and tattoos, "You're an air-bender?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes beaming with pride, "I'm a master, even."

"What is your name, anyways," he asked.

"Annabeth," she said, giving him a slight smile.

"Come on, "she said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him atop the beast with her, "I'll give you a lift. Yip yip Appa."

The two started to fly away, when Percy asked, "How long were you in that ice berg?"

"A couple days maybe," she responded.

"Well," he said, "If you're going to be here awhile, I'm going to have to show you the coolest thing about the South Pole."

"And what is that?" she asked skeptically.

"Penguin sliding," he said, utterly serious.

She stared at him for a second as if he was crazy, but then shrugged, and said, "Alright, we'll go penguin sliding."

Author's Note: As you can see, this currently features Percytara and Aangabeth.

This will deviate slightly more from the original plot a few drabbles down the road, just bear with me.


	2. Penguin Sledding and Complications

Drabble 2

"Penguin Sliding and Complications"

Pairings: Percabeth

Disclaimer: Still don't own atla or pjo.

Rated K+

The two new friends hurdled off a cliff of snow on their chosen penguins. They were sliding fast, laughing and shouting. Appa was flying close above and the atmosphere of fun was almost overwhelming.

"I haven't had this much fun in so long!" yelled Annabeth. They continued down the hill at a breath-taking pace until the penguins lost momentum and they dismounted.

"So," he asked, "Do you want to go to the village now?"

"Of course," she said, gesturing to her bison.

. . . . . . . . . .line

"Gran-gran, this is Annabeth, she's an air-bender who was frozen in an ice berg" Percy said.

"This is my gran-gran, Annabeth," Percy said, gesturing to an old woman.

"Call me gran-gran," she said, monotonously, "Everyone does."

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Percy asked, looking at the curly haired air-bender beside him.

"A while," she said, "I need to find a water-bending master."

He gave her a sad look, "There aren't any water-bending masters at the South Pole. I'm the last water-bender left."

"But, I specifically remember Monk Gyatso telling me there were masters here," she said, puzzled, "That's why I cam here in the first place."

"Why were you looking for a water-bending master," asked Percy, confusion evident in his sea-green eyes.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't tell you I was the avatar, did I."

"Y-you're the avatar?!" he asked, shocked, "The avatar's been missing for a hundred years!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I couldn't have been stuck in that ice berg that long. I couldn't have."

"Do you know about the war with the earth kingdom?" he asked, skeptically.

"What war?" she asked, clasping her hand to the side of her face, "This doesn't make sense."

"The earth kingdom attacked the other nations a hundred years ago," gran-gran dead-panned, "If you are unaware of this, you must have been in that ice berg a very long time."

"No," she said, her eyes watering, as she turned to run away.

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted as he chased after her.

Author's Note: This is where minor deviations begin. So, Annabeth has different motivations and character development from Aang, so her journey starts to unfold differently right here.

As for evil!earth kingdom, that will be revealed a couple drabbles down the road.


	3. The Meaning of Friendship

**Drabble Number 3**

**Disclaimer: I still own neither pjo nor atla.**

**"The Meaning of Friendship"**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wait!" he shouted, chasing after her, "Annabeth!"

"Leave me alone Percy!" she shouted, continuing her sprint.

"STOP!" he yelled, "Talk to me!"

"What do you want Percy?" she asked, as she stopped running, "Do you want to tell me what a failure I am? How I've ruined the world!"

"I'm not going to blame you for anything," he asserted, "I just wanted to know you're ok."

"Why would you want to know that," she said, "It's my fault. I screwed up, and let this happen. You should hate me!"

"I don't hate you," he said, his sea green eyes boring into her gray ones.

"That doesn't make sense!" she shouted, "I failed the world, Percy. I'm the avatar, I should have been here, protecting it, not frozen in a spirits damned ice berg! You should hate me! Why wouldn't you."

He gave her a concerned look, "Because you're my friend."

**A.N: Annabeth: "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"**

**Additional: So my basic plan to make sure everyone stays mainly in character is to pin point their fatal flaw and make sure it shines through occasionally. Did I do an alright job with Annabeth's hubris right there? **


	4. The Banished Prince

**Drabble Number 4**

**"The Banished Prince"**

The scared earth kingdom prince tightly grasped his sword, looked out to sea, and wished to feel the earth beneath his feet, instead of this metal ship. Even after two years at sea, the teen was still not accustomed to it. He still felt sea-sick and uncomfortable aboard the ship that served as his temporary home. He personally liked being grounded, but he needed to search everywhere for the avatar, and everywhere did include the Southern Water Tribe, which was devoid of any earth at all. He had to be a master of swordsmanship if he hoped to defeat the avatar here, where he couldn't bend due to the terrain.

He saw a nearly blinding light across the horizon. He felt something he hadn't felt in nearly three years, happiness and hope.

"The Avatar," he half-whispered and, half-shouted, "My search, it's come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him!"

"Or it's just celestial lights," his Aunt Demeter replied, dismissively, "We've been down this route before, Prince Nico. I just don't want you to get too excited over nothing. How about we just calm down and play a game of Pai Sho, or have some cereal?"

"I don't want your cereal," he snapped, "I need to capture the avatar. Head a course to the light!"

. . . .line

He saw a large fluffy creature flying off in the horizon and land in what looked like a village.

"Helmsman," he said, "Set course for the village. That coward's days in hiding are over."

**A.N: Almost done with the first two episodes. Hope you're enjoying them.**


	5. Last Hope and Decisions

**Drabble Number Five**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

"**Last Hope and Decisions" **

_When he and Annabeth returned from their heart-to-heart and returned to the village, Percy spotted a ship on the horizon. It had green sails. _

"_Earth kingdom," he thought bitterly, remembering the last time he'd seen that color, "What could they be here for." Then a possibility came to his mind, "What if they're here for Annabeth? What if they took her too?" _

"_Gran-gran," he called, "I think you'll want to take a look at this." _

"_I already see it, Percy," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "the earth kingdom has returned." _

"_What could they be here for?" he asked, "There's nothing left here." _

"_I don't know," she replied, "But if she doesn't hide, this war is over." _

"_I'm not going to hide," she asserted, clutching her glider, "I'm going to help you fight whoever these people are. I'm not running anymore." _

"_Annabeth," said Percy pleadingly, "I need you to hide. If they capture you, they will kill you. We can't let that happen. You're the world's last hope." _

. . .line

That is how Annabeth, the great avatar, ended up cowering in an igloo while the rest of the village waited for whatever wicked assault it was that headed their way. She heard what sounded like a ship crashing into the shore, and heavy footsteps on the snow.

"Where are you hiding him," came a gruff male voice.

There was a moment of silence before he added, "The avatar! Where are you hiding him!"

"They really are here for me," thought Annabeth, "What am I going to do?"

She heard what sounded like the unsheathing of a sword, and she'd had enough. She grabbed her glider and ran outside the hut.

The boy, who appeared to be about her age, had tanned skin, shaggy black hair and a severely scarred face. But most importantly, he was holding a sword in a menacing manner towards the villagers.

She flew over the cluster of villagers and rammed into the boy with her glider.

"Looking for me?" she called.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

"You're the avatar?" the boy asked as he staggered to his feet and grabbed his sword, "You're just a little girl!"

"And you're a boy attacking innocent civilians," she retorted, bending a wave of air at him. The fight went on for a couple more minutes with no clear victor. She saw the startled looks of the villagers, and made a decision.

"If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" she asked, lowering her staff for a moment.

He simply nodded, and had soldiers grab her by the arms to escort her on-board.

"Annabeth!" came Percy's reply as he started to chase after her, but he was knocked down by a soldier, and they boarded the ship.

**A.N: There's still at least two more before I'm done with the episode.**


	6. Leaving Home

**Drabble Number Six **

"**Leaving Home"**

Percy had prepared a small boat to go rescue Annabeth. There was no way he was leaving her with that earth-kingdom prince.

He was about to leave when he heard his gran-gran's accusing voice ask, "What do you think you're doing? He turned around innocently, and noticed that she was holding a sleeping bag, "You'll need this."

She smiled warmly at him, and said, "You have a long journey ahead of you, Percy. It's been so long since I've had hope, and you helped bring it back to life."

The two embraced, and she continued, "Annabeth is the avatar. She's the world's last chance. You found her, and now your destinies are intertwined."

She paused a moment, and then continued, "I wish you luck, my little water-bender."

Percy heard a loud growl, and thought, "Appa! I'll take him, and this might just work."

**A.N: Percy to the rescue. Personal loyalty for the win! **


	7. The Escape

**Drabble Seven **

"**The Escape" **

For a girl of thirteen, Annabeth had been in more than her fair share of dangerous situations. Now, as she was trapped on a earth-kingdom ship, her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with an escape plan.

"Take her below deck," the Prince ordered. So far, there hadn't been much to examine. The ship looked much like the ships she had seen sailing a hundred years ago, either technology hadn't advanced much in the last hundred years or the prince wasn't being supplied with top notch equipment. It was metal with a nearly barren upper deck, and the inside wasn't especially posh either. She suspected that an escape would be difficult to impossible to accomplish if she let herself be locked up in one of the cells.

The bindings around her wrists were fairly firm, and her glider had been taken to the prince's quarters. She knew that if she were to get away, she'd have to collect it first. She was mere seconds from them locking her up, and there was no guarantee she could escape from their cells, so she went with the most direct choice possible. She attacked.

She inhaled deeply, and exhaled, unleashing a power wind, and knocking the guard in front of her into the metal door, and probably, into deep unconsciousness. She in blown backward, into the guard, and knocked into the stairs, and the other is also knocked out. She propelled herself onto the deck, and shot frieghtened look over her shoulder, afraid she was being followed.

"The avatar has escaped!" shouted a crew member.

She began searching the ship, to many of the crewmembers surprise, and eventually ran into a room with large earth-kingdom symbols on the wall, and her staff in the corner.

She dashed into the room, and then heard the door slam. Her face falls in disappointment and fear, and she sees the scarred face of the prince.

"Looks like I underestimated you," he said, drawing his sword. He jabs at her, but she leaps out of the way. The fighting continued for another minute of stabbing, and dodging, before Annabeth leaped behind him. He tried to turn around and stab, but she used an air-scooter to get out of the way. He tries again, unsuccessfully to end a blow, before she uses air-bending to send a mattress at him, and then send the mattress up to the ceiling. She grabbed her glider and made for the deck.

She attempted to leap ship's highest point, but her foot was caught by the prince's hand.

"Get off," she yelled, as she tried to kick the unwanted guest off her foot, but the two plummeted to the lower deck. She was near the end of the deck, and Nico started to get up with a determined look on his face. She assumed her stance, but noticed that they were not alone, there were earth kingdom soldiers on all sides of her wielding swords as well. She was readying her staff for a final stand, until she heard a distinctive growl.

"Appa," she said, relieved. She hurtled off the side of the ship with her glider, but not before catching a sword to the calf. She couldn't keep bending and started to fall into the ocean.

"No! Annabeth!" came Percy's distrested call.

Annabeth's eyes and tattoos started to glow white, signifying that she was in the avatar state, and a whirlpool started to form around her. Prince Nico stared up at the girl's water tornado in sheer terror.

She landed on deck and formed a protective ball of water. She let it loose and knocked the entire crew on the lower deck in the sea. She crumpled into a ball of post-avatar-state exhaustion, as Percy landed Appa on the ship. He hopped off, and ran to Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he dropped to his knees beside her, obviously concerned.

"Course I am, dummy," she said, weakly, "But I dropped my staff."

"I'll go get it," he said, and he ran towards the glider, and grabbed ahold of it. He lifted it, only to see Nico had a firm hold of it. Percy's face contorted in fear as he tried to shake the boy off. He started poking him in the head with the staff, and then the prince falls backward after letting go of the staff, hitting the freezing cold water with a large splash.

He ran back over to Annabeth, and noticed that soldiers are starting to spill from the upper deck to where they are. He has her take hold of her staff, grabs her and mounts Appa, flying away from the ship as it crashed into a glacier.

**A.N: Yay! Two more one-shots before I start the next episode! **


	8. The Earth Kingdom's Greatest Threat

**Drabble Seven **

"**The Earth Kingdom's Greatest Threat" **

Demeter awoke to find the majority of the ship's crew huddling in the ship's engine room, trying to get warm after their dip in the freezing waters of the South Pole. Nico was enraged, was staring into the distance on the deck of the

"Good news for the Earth King," she chuckled, "The Earth Kingdom's greatest threat is a little girl."

"That kid," Nico gritted out, pointing to the ship, which was half-covered in ice and snow, "Did this. I won't underestimate him again."

"Well," she said, "I'm going to go have a pot of hot tea with the men who are still thawing out. You can join us if you like."

Nico wasn't even sure who he was angrier at, the avatar for escaping, or the water tribe peasant for pushing him into the icy depths. No matter who his anger was directed at, though, he was determined to get both of them back for this the next time they met. He'd be ready, and he'd return home, and restore his honor.

**A.N: Hope I showed a bit of Nico's grudge-holding tendencies. One more one shot before I start the next episode! **


	9. The Plan

**Drabble Seven **

**A,N: Creative liberties were taken with the order of the avatar cycle. **

"**The Plan" **

"How did you do that?" asked Percy, slightly bewildered, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"I don't really know," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I kind of just did it."

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"I need to master all the elements," she said.

"You need to master water, then fire, then earth, right?" he asked, remembering the legends he'd heard as a kid.

"That's what the monks and nuns told me," she replied.

"I guess we'll be going to the North Pole," he said, then his face lit up, "We can learn it together!"

"Yah," she replied, "We can learn it together." Then she cuddled up into Appa's fur and finally fell asleep.

**A.N: Finally done with the first two episodes! **


	10. The Island of Crete

**Episode: The King of Omashu **

**Drabble Number Ten**

"**The Island of Crete" **

"Presenting, the greatest of the Fire Nation Islands, Crete," said Annabeth, as Appa came to a halt in front of the large city, "I always visited my good friend, Daedalus, here." They started to walk towards the city, and oddly, there weren't any guards at the gate. They continued to walk through the city, and there were no people around, _period. _

"Annabeth," Percy said, "There's no one here, and do you think the Fire Nation got to them."

"No," she said, "I think Daedalus finally built his tunnel system," she replied.

. . . .line

"_So Annabeth, what do you see?" asked her friend, gesturing to the city. _

"_Crete," she replied, slightly rolling her eyes. _

"_That's not what I see," he replied, "I see possibilities. Someday, I'm going to create a secret tunnel system underneath this city." _

"_You're a mad genius," she said, thinking of all the possible uses for a secret tunnel system, "But where will the entrances be?" _

"_I was thinking I'd have one by the statue of Roku, and one in the palace," he said, "I'm not really sure about all the details yet." _

. . .line

"Secret tunnels?" he asked, "But how would we find them?"

"If I'm right," she said, "I know where an entrance is."

**A.N: And cue the King of Omashu. I know that is this isn't in the proper order, but Annabeth is from the Eastern Air-temple, so I thought the main plot of the Southern Air-temple would work better later on in the story-line. Oh yah, and on the name, I was too lazy to come up with a name, so you get Crete! Yay! **


	11. Commander Minos

**Drabble Eleven **

"**Commander Minos"**

The earth prince's ship was stopped in the docks, waiting for repairs to be made on the damage caused by the avatar.

"Aunt, I want these repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay long and risk losing her trail," Nico said.

"You mean the avatar, right?" she asked.

He turned around to face her, "Don't mention her name on these docks. Once word gets out she's alive, every earth-bender will be out searching for him. I don't want anyone getting in my way!"

Then they both heard an amused, low-pitched voice, "Getting in the way of what, Prince Nico?"

Then Nico replied, his voice dripping in detest, "Captain Minos."

"It's commander now," he said, smirking, "General Demeter, great hero of our nation."

"I'm retired, now," she said, a pang of sadness tainting her voice.

"The Earth King's sister and son are welcome guests anytime," he said, "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Demeter replied, gesturing to the highly damaged vessel.

"That's a lot of damage," Minos replied.

Nico said, "Oh yes. You wouldn't believe what happened. Aunt, tell him what happened."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to come up with a believable story, "Oh yes. I'll do that."

She paused for a moment, and then continued, "We crashed, into a Fire Nation ship."

"Really," said Minos, in disbelief, "You must _entertain_ me with all the thrilling details. Join me for tea?"

"I'm sorry," Nico replied, "But we have to go."

"Nico," his Aunt scolded, "Show Commander Minos your respect. We'll be honored to join you. Do you have any cereal to go with it? It's my favorite."

. . . . .

"By the year's end the Fire Nation's capital will be under our rule," said Minos enthusiastically, "The Earth King will finally claim victory in the war!"

"If my father thinks the world will follow him willingly he's a fool," muttered Nico, under his breath.

"So how's your search for the avatar gone?" asked Minos.

"We haven't found him yet," asserted Nico.

"Did you really expect to? He _died_ a hundred years ago," Minos said, as Nico looked nervously around, "Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No," he said firmly, "Nothing."

"Prince Nico, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found," he said aggressively.

"We didn't find _anything_," Nico said, "It's like you said. He probably died a long time ago. Come on, Aunt, we're leaving."

Nico and Demeter approached the door, before a soldier arrived in the room.

He said, "Commander Minos, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape."

Minos then walked over and spoke into Nico's ear, "Now remind me again, how was your ship damaged."

. . . .line

"So a thirteen year old girl bested you and your earth-benders? You're more pathetic than I thought," Minos sneered while pacing round the room.

"I under estimated her once!" Nico said in his defense, "I will not let it happen again!"

"Of course you won't," said Minos, dismissively, "Because you won't be getting a second chance."

An alarmed Nico blurted out, "Commander, I've been hunted the avatar for two years."

But Minos interrupted, "And you failed. The avatar's capture is too important to leave in a child's hands."

Nico's face contorted in anger as he lunged at the Commander. He was held back by two guards before he can make contact.

"Keep them here," Minos said, before leaving the room.

"More tea please?" asked an amused Demeter who was still sitting down.

. . . . . . . .

"My search part is ready. Once I'm out to sea, you two will be free to go," said the Commander, amused.

Nico angrily replied, "Why? Are you afraid I'll try to stop you!?"

"You stop me?" replied Minos, chuckling, "Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me!" Nico yelled, enraged, "I will capture her before you!"

Demeter, after getting up from her seat, replied sternly, "Prince Nico, that's enough."

"You can't compete with me," said Minos confidently, "I have hundreds of ships under my command. And you? You're just a banished prince, no home, no allies. Your father doesn't even want you."

"That's not true! Once I return with the avatar, my father will welcome me home with honor!" he yelled, seething with rage.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, avatar or no avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Earth Kingdom," mocked Minos.

"That's not true," Nico asserted, slightly less sure of himself.

"You have the scar to prove it," Minos chuckled.

"Maybe you want one to match!" he yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the Commander, amused.

"Earth rumble, tonight at sunset," Nico said.

"Alright," said Minos, "But it's a shame your father won't be here to watch you humiliate yourself. Oh well, I suppose your Aunt will do." Then the man walked away, a sort of arrogance unmistakable in his stride.

"Prince Nico," asked his Aunt concerned, "You remember what happened the last time you fought a master."

After a second's pause he responded darkly, "I will never forget."

. . . . . . . . .line

"Remember your earth-bending basics, Prince Nico. Remember neutral jing. You must wait for the proper moment to strike or you will lose the upper hand."

"I refuse to let him win," Nico replied, determination evident in his voice.

"This will be over quickly," Minos whispered, arrogantly.

They bowed to each other in the traditional fashion, then walked to their designated positions. They each assumed a fighting stance, and the fighting began.

Minos chucked a large boulder at Nico which he broke apart with one of his own. He tried again by sending a stream of slightly smaller rocks towards Nico. Nico responded by bending a large shield out of earth and then sending it plowing at the other man. Minos bent it apart with a punch when he heard his Aunt's voice calling, "Basics Nico! Break his stance!" Nico bent a pillar of rock up from under Minos and sent him a couple feet in the air. He landed hard on his back. Nico bent a large boulder and held it above the man.

"Do it!" Minos taunted. Nico let the boulder drop right by Minos.

"That's it?" asked the Commander, "It seems your father raised a coward."

"Next time I won't hold back," he said. He turns his back to Minos and starts to walk away. Minos starts to kick into the ground, but Demeter intervenes and bends a pillar underneath him, thowing him backwards. Nico tried to charge him, but his Aunt stopped him, saying, "So this is how the great Commander Minos acts in defeat? Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. And thanks for the tea and cereal, they were delicious." Minos walked away in a plume of anger, and then a smile came to Nico's face.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "That was great tea."

**A.N: This part of the plot from the Southern Air temple was necessary to progress with the plot the way I intend, though.**

**Is anyone enjoying this story? Anyone at all?**

**And on a final note, longest chapter yet! Oh yah! **


	12. Into the Labyrinth

**Drabble Twelve **

"**Into the Labyrinth"**

"So the entrance to these tunnels is behind this statue?" asked Percy, pointing to the large statue of Avatar Roku.

"Basically," she said, "Though I doubt if the entrance will just be at the back. We probably have to do something to something to open it." She said, examining the front of the statue.

"Maybe we have to hit the top of his top-knot," she suggested, "Or fire-bend into some part of it."

Percy, examining the back, suggested, "Or we go in through this door back here."

"I'll have to talk to them about concealing their_ secret _tunnels more thoroughly when we find everyone," she said, as the two descended into the tunnels.

.line

After trekking though the complete and utter darkness a few minutes, groping the walls to find their way, Percy said, "Annabeth, I really wish you were a fire-bender right now."

"Hey," she said, "I think I see a light." There was a small light slightly off in the distance, and they started walking towards it.

.line

They finally found the person. It was a middle-aged man holding a torch.

"Hi," said Percy, waving.

"SECURITY BREACH!" yelled the man, "SECURITY BREACH IN TUNNEL 17!"

"Crap," muttered Annabeth as the reinforcements arrived and grabbed the two by the arms.

. .

"So where are you taking us?" asked Percy.

"To see the king," said the guard, "He requests a visit from all outsiders to visit our city."

"This is requesting?" he asked.

"Yes," said the guard, "It's ummm, a very _forceful_ request."

. .

"Welcome to the Island of Crete," said the elderly king, getting up from his throne, "And who are you."

"My name is Annabeth," replied the air-bender, "And this is my friend, Percy."

"Hi," he said, awkwardly waving.

"And where were you two from?" he asked.

"Kangaroo Island," the water-bender supplied. Annabeth glared at Percy for his poor_ improvisational _skills.

Knowing she could never recover from that awful slip of the tongue, she said apologetically, "I'm very sorry, but to explain where we're from is a very long story."

"Try me," the old king challenged.

. .line

"So you're the avatar," he said musingly.

"Yah," she said, "And I actually came here to see if my good friend was still alive."

"It's been one-hundred years since you were roaming the world," said the old king, "I doubt if anyone could survive that long."

"I guess we'd better go then," she said, "Come one Percy."

"You can't leave, though," said the king.

"What do you mean," asked Percy, "The exit's right over there."

"He means that he's keeping us here forcefully, seaweed brain," she muttered.

"Oh," he replied, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face deadly challenges, but for now, take them to the newly refurbished chamber," said the king.

"Wait," asked the guard, "Which chamber are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad," he said.

Then, flanked by two guards, the two were escorted to the newly refurbished chamber that was once bad.

**A.N: I hope I can get the rest of this episode finished today. **


	13. The Challenges

**Chapter 13: The Challenges **

**Summary: The Rest of the King of Omashu **

**Review Responses: ****Annabeth Brady****, thanks so much for reviewing, you gave me a little boast to keep writing. Sorry, about the wait, but I'm glad that you care about the story. **

When Annabeth woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a spear in the face.

"You will complete the challenges now," said the guard.

She pushed it out of her space, and then looked around the room. They'd taken Percy.

"Where have you taken Percy," she grated out, making it sound less like a question and much more like an order.

"The king will give him back when you complete them," the guard said, avoiding the question.

"You're staff, please?" the guard asked, extending his arm to Annabeth who was now sitting on the bed. She picked it up and gave it to him, directing a harsh glare in his direction.

"Come with me," the guard said, gesturing towards the door.

X.x. .x.x.x

"Where is Percy," she demanded.

"Oh, he's fine," said the king, dismissively, "You two will be free to leave after you answer a few questions."

"Ask away," she gritted.

"These questions will be a true test of your intellect," he said, "Are you prepared."

"I just said that I was," she replied.

"Alright then," he said, "What is the longest canon in the world?"

"The Great Divide," she replied, immediately, with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"What is the highest form of earth-bending?" he asked.

"Metal-bending," she said, rolling her eyes. These were the 'terrifying, excruciatingly difficult questions? This was her challenge. No this was an insult to her intelligence.'

"At what temperature does water boil?" he said.

"I refuse to answer your questions," she said, even though she knew this could end in disaster.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Why?"

"These questions are an insult to my intelligence," she asserted.

"I thought you might say that," he said, smirking, "So let's go onto the actual challenges, shall we?"

X.x. .x.x.X

The king held a tiny, curvy seashell, and a small string.

"Your first challenge is to thread the string though the seashell without breaking it," he said, handing her the items. So she had the ground and bugs littering it, a curvy seashell, and a piece of string, she could work with this.

Probably.

X.x. .x.x.X

After a few minutes of thinking, she decided that she would try to hold one end of the string in place with her pinkie, and start to send the other end through. She would then use her air-bending to suck the air, and the string, through to the other side. That was the plan, anyway.

She adjusted herself so that he pinkie was holding the string in place, and bent the air out of the shell. She saw a small bit of blue string poking out of the end. Her face lit up, and then she shouted, "I completed your challenge! Now let my friend go!"

"No," he said, "You still have two more challenges left, come with me."

X. . .x.X

In a separate room in the expansive tunnel system, there was an enormous black, wait, what was that thing?

"What is that thing," she said, gesturing to the large black…thing.

"It's a dog," he said, shrugging.

"You mean a lion-dog, right?" she asked, "Or an elephant-dog?"

"No," he said, staring at her, oddly, "It's just a dog."

She saw another dog, the word still sounded strange, and it was much smaller.

"I want you to bring Mrs. O'Leary up to me," he said, "My doggie wants some love."

She tried not to be incredibly weirded out by that last comment, and hoisted herself over the ledge, into the enclosure with the two dogs.

She started chasing the smaller of the two yelling, "Mrs. O'Leary, come here!" The larger dog started chasing her as well, while the small one ran away. Once the small, adorable looking one started cowering in a hole in the wall, something occurred to her.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" she asked, wearily, turning to the gigantic animal. It started wagging its tail and acting all-around lovable. The king catapulted over the wall and started petting the animal.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

X. .O' . .x.X

For the final challenge she was escorted into a large cavern that looked a lot like an arena. Two, large, muscular, men holding sharp objects worked their way into the spotlight.

"Chose your opponent," said the king, grinning, as he tossed her the staff.

She looked carefully between the two men, flanking the king. Neither of them seemed like someone she'd want to face in combat of **any **sort. So she did the most logical thing she could think of.

"You," she said, pointing at the king, "I chose you."

"Wrong choice," he said, as he sent a huge fireball flying her way. She leapt high above the fireball, and sent a blast of wind his way. He moved out of the way as if nothing was sent at him at all.

"You don't know how to fight a good fire-bender, do you?" he asked, sending a whip of flame towards her, "You're a smart girl." He sent another pillar of flame at her. She knew that she had to end this soon, or she would be too tired to continue, she was using a lot of energy fleeing.

"Fire comes from the breath," he said. That's when it hit her. She really didn't want to resort to this, but she needed to win, right now, so executed her idea.

She started running in circles around him, creating a sort of vortex, sucking the vast majority of the air out of the area. Sure, there was air, but not enough to create a flame. And she could see him trying, to no avail.

"Uncle!" he cried, which seemed an odd way to say I surrender, but she'd take what she could get. She stopped running in circles around him.

"I admit defeat," he said, holding his hands up, "I just have one more question." She internally groaned.

"What is my name?" he asked. She wondered for a moment, before it came to her.

"You're Daedalus, aren't you?" she asked, "You're an amazing fire-bender, a genius, a mad one at that, but a genius. You're definitely Daedalus." She gave him a hug.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go get your friend."

**A.N: Sorry that took so long, I've had a lot of band, choir, play practice, and debate, so I put the rest of the episode in one chapter. **


	14. Roku Island

**Roku Island**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

"So what are we doing here again?" Percy asked as they dismounted Appa on the beach of an incredibly small island.

"I need to get in touch with my previous incarnations," she said in a tone suggesting she'd said it more than a few times before, "So we are here, on Roku Island, the former home of avatar Roku, seaweed brain."

"Oh," he said in response, "So we need to find the temple, correct?"

"Yes," she said, "Come on." They had only been walking a few minutes when Annabeth felt herself blackout.

**Author's Note: Tiny, I know, but I couldn't think of a better place to end the drabble at, and I felt obligated to put something up before I read chapter three of Zeraphie's "The Lust Arrow." **

**Oh yah, and an import character appears for the first time in the next one, any guesses? **


End file.
